fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiragi/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I usually feel great, but today I feel even greater than usual!" (surge) * "Well lookee here! What's this?" (item) * "Weapon maintenance is key to survival. Imagine an archer without arrows! Ha!" (weapon exp) * "Oh. Are you going to buy me an accessory? All right! I can't wait to see what you pick!" (accessory gift) ** "Aww, did you see me eyeing this one at the shop? You're the best!" (accessory gift given, loved) ** "This is for me to keep? Thanks!" (accessory gift given, liked) ** "Er, yeah. Thanks?" (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Thanks! I love my birthday!" (friendship birthday gift) * "Life is good. I hope you're having a good day, too." (idle) * "Thanks for all your hard work! I'd love to do patrols too—it looks fun." (idle) * "Thanks to you, every day since I got here has been great!" (idle) * "I was just getting ready to hunt in the forest. Care to join?" (idle) * "I've got some time; have you heard any interesting stories to share?" (idle) * "Oooh, a traveler! It seems like something exciting happens every day!" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Hey! When you have free time, what do you like to do with it?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "Absolutely! Let's do our best!" (team up) * "I spend most of my time getting ready to hunt. Thorough prep is important!" (hobby) Asking - Takumi Replying - Takumi * "Oh, I'd love to get a new bag for hunting. Something around the size of a hare." (gift) Asking - Mother * "Is there anything you’d like to have? I’ll do my best to get it for you!" (gift) Replying - Mother Asking - Married * "I know you won't die out there, but I worry just the same." (promise) Replying - Married * "YES! I love, too! Let's go climb a mountain or something together!" (replying to partner) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship Lovers Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up *"Wow! I feel like I'm ready for anything!" (6+ stats up) *"Yeah—I'm pretty good." (4-5 stats up) *"A little bit better than yesterday..." (2-3 stats up) *"Eh, I'm good enough the way I am!" (0-1 stats up) *"I did it! I'm the best I can be!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I hope I can still go hunting after this..." Help Description * Takumi's son. Easygoing and friendly, he always looks for the silver lining. Roster Takumi's son, raised in the Deeprealms. Enjoys hunting, but is also enthusiastic about life in general. Seems to have endless stamina and optimism. Has the sharpest eyes in the army. Born on 7/4. Confession Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (Unused) DLC Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Wanna hang out?" *"Hey, there's the enemy!" *"Let's use teamwork!" *"It'll be all~right!" *"They don't have a chance!" Dual Strike Dual Guard *"Glad I saw that!" *"Watch yourself!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed *"Nice!" *"Thanks a million!" Critical/Skill *"Have a nice day!" *"War is heck!" *"No more mister nice guy!" *"Here goes!" Defeated Enemy *"Yay!" *"All right!" *"That was a good one!" *"Who's the man?!" *"Good shot, huh?" *laughs* Defeated by Enemy *"Ooh.. Uh oh..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes